Un ultimo suspiro
by Psiqueros 597
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has despertado y sentido que viviste un día en un sueño? Kagome si, y descubre una interesante verdad detrás de su sueño ¿quieres saber? Entonces entra. UA


Disclaimer: todo el universo de Inuyasha pertenece a sensei Rumiko, y como yo soy Galatea pues nada es mío.

Con cariño para mi beta, Analis **TheBadGirl

* * *

**

**Un último suspiro**

Una huída

Una explosión

Un grito

Un adiós

Y después todo se volvió negro

Eso era todo lo que recordaba de aquel día... En el que lo perdí todo.

Al día siguiente desperté en mi habitación y creí que todo era un sueño, la huída, la explosión, el grito, ese grito que jamás voy a olvidar, tan desgarrador, tan lleno de dolor; el adiós lleno de sentimientos tristes y de culpa; nada de eso paso a mayores en ese momento; no le tome importancia, ya me había pasado antes, creía vivir días enteros, llenos de emociones muy intensas, que solo resultaban ser sueños; por eso no hice caso.

Decidí tomar un baño y después bajar a desayunar

Cuando llegue a la cocina me pareció bastante extraño que todos estuvieran en silencio, más a la hora del desayuno. Generalmente a esa hora mi hermano me echaba en cara que duermo demasiado, y yo, siempre le respondía que estaba en crecimiento; que era por eso que dormía tanto y que él debía de hacer lo mismo.

Pero esta vez era diferente; mi hermano estaba demasiado serio. Me acerque a él y pude ver como una solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro, también vi a mi madre que preparaba el desayuno, recuerdo bien que le dije que no comería nada porque se me hacia tarde y en respuesta a eso ella solo suspiro, me acerque para darle un beso de despedida, pero ella se movió, se fue a sentar, ignorándome por completo.

"Esta bien" le dije "me llevare una manzana y comeré algo en la escuela" pero ella solo vio el reloj

"Te prometo que comeré algo pero no te enojes" dije un poco exasperada, me acerque de nuevo a ella, le di un beso rápido y salí como un rayo. Fue por eso que no note que los ojos de mi madre se llenaban de lágrimas

Desde la puerta le grité a mi hermano que se apurara, que se nos haría tarde; escuche como él venia de la cocina, decidí no esperarlo más, se le escuchaban unos pasos lentos.

"Pobre" pensé "está demasiado triste ¿Qué le pasara?".En ese instante lo que más quería era ayudar a mi hermano, el me había ayudado tantas veces; pero se me hacia tarde y no podía tener otro retraso en la escuela.

Ya habría tiempo para él en la casa, o durante un hora libre, siempre había la posibilidad de escaparme de la escuela para ir a verle; después de todo, no seria la primera vez. Todavía se me viene a la mente la vez en que su novia rompió con él, ese día yo me salí antes de terminar las clases, fui por él y nos fuimos a comer un helado, él se quedo callado un tiempo y después me contó todo. Quizás esta vez era un emergencia de este estilo 'no hay nada que un helado de chocolate y menta no arregle' pensé, no sabia lo equivocada que estaba.

Camine lo más rápido que pude, aun podía llegar temprano, claro que podía.

"Solo es cuestión de mentalidad positiva" me dije a mi misma. Recuerdo que corrí las últimas cuadras, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos, lo había logrado, esta bien que siempre llegaba tarde, pero no quería ser tan descarada como para llegar al momento de timbre.

Cuando llegue al salón vi a mis amigas sentadas donde siempre y vi mi banco vacío, arroje la mochila al suelo y me deje caer en el banco. Salude a mis amigas, pero nadie me respondió, 'vaya que todos están raros hoy' pensé. Les iba a reclamar cuando llego el maestro, no recuerdo bien de que trato la clase, lo que mas recuerdo fue lo que dijo al inicio de la clase, era algo así como…

"Chicos, lamento su perdida, si quieren hablar conmigo no duden en hacerlo"

¿A que se refería con eso¿Qué quería decir?

De momento no lo supe, hasta tiempo después, hasta casi el final del día.

A mitad de la segunda clase me di cuenta de algo raro, todos mis compañeros y hasta ahora dos maestros tenían un listón negro atado en su muñeca, '¿acaso es una nueva moda?' me pregunte 'ya me pondré al tanto con mis amigas' deje ir ese hecho sin ninguna trascendencia y comencé a dibujar corazoncitos en la libreta, también la decore con una pequeña "I" entrelazada con una "K"; ¿la clase? no era interesante, ya no recuerdo bien que materia era, creo que era química.

Mas tarde sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso, decidí que mi hermano podía esperar unas cuantas horas más, quería ver a InuYasha, no lo había visto en todo el día, me pareció extraño que no hubiera llegado temprano a la escuela, pero recordé que la noche anterior habíamos peleado, así que camine hacia donde estaban mis amigas.

Note que todas estaban sentadas en el suelo, recargadas contra la pared, les iba a reclamar el que no me hayan saludado en la mañana, pero note una enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, me senté junto a ellas en silencio, les iba a preguntar el por que se veían tan cansadas cuando, mi mejor amiga Sango, comenzó a llorar; era tan triste verla así, llorando primero en silencio y luego haciendo cada vez mas ruido.

"No es justo" escuche que dijo entre hipidos, las demás solo la miraban, parecía que comprendían a la perfección, pero yo no, no sabia por que mi amiga lloraba de esa forma, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento se sentiría azotado por una enorme tristeza, bueno así fue como yo me sentí en aquel momento, en el que mi amiga lloraba y yo no sabia ni porque

"¿Por que Kagome por que?"

"Tranquila Sango, todo va a estar bien" le susurre mientras la abrazaba, sentí como Sango dejo de respirar por unos instantes para luego llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez su llanto estaba cargado con una tristeza infinita.

Aún ahora, el llanto de Sango es el que mas me duele. Recuerdo bien el día en que entre sollozos me dijo que no sabia que haría sin mi, fue un poco después de que su madre muriera tratando de dar a luz a un niño que no logro sobrevivir.

A partir de ese día Sango y yo fuimos uña y mugre, también recuerdo que años después, fue ella la que me apoyo cuando mi padre murió en ese accidente automovilístico; a partir de nuestras desgracias nos unimos más que nunca, supongo que era porque nosotras compartíamos la pena de haber perdido a un padre.

"¿Por qué Kagome¿Por qué me dejaste sola?" pregunto Sango nuevamente

"Sango ¿de que hablas? Yo siempre estaré contigo" le dije en ese momento. Yo no entendía bien la pregunta, pero el caso era darle apoyo a mi amiga.

Un sonido muy fuerte me distrajo, me levante, una oscuridad comenzó a cubrirme, y lo escuche nuevamente, era ese grito de mi sueño, desgarrador, lleno de impotencia, de tristeza, de dolor; pero que no podía descifrar que decía. Poco a poco, aquel grito se iba haciendo más y más real, taladraba mis oídos, no lo podía soportar, mi respiración se hizo cada vez mas agitada, caí de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndome los oídos con las manos.

"No más" dije entrecortadamente. Pude escuchar que era lo que gritaban. Era mi nombre.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que Sango ya no estaba, tampoco mis otras amigas; cuando levante la mirada me di cuenta que Sango se dirigía al salón, acompañada de Miroku, decidí alcanzarlos, pero en mi camino se cruzó una chica, por lo que me quede mas atrás.

Seguí caminado tratando de alcanzar a Sango y a Miroku, pero parecía que ellos caminaban dos pasos y yo retrocedía uno, sin darme cuanta me dirigí al patio de la escuela, mientras caminaba escuchaba partes de conversaciones, una me llamo la atención por sobre las demás, eran unas chicas de mi curso, pero de otro salón

"Mira es ella" decía una mientras miraba a una chica que estaba sola en una banca

"¿Ella?... Pues si se parecen" dijo otra "No entiendo por que se metió con él"

"Pues esta claro ¿no?" dijo una tercera chica "Ella es una chica fácil"

"Pero esta vez le costo caro" dijo la primera que había hablado

'Pobre chica' pensé '¿Qué habrá hecho para que hablen así de ella?'; no le tome más importancia, después de todo yo estaba buscando a Sango, pero, cuando me di cuenta mis pies me habían llevado hacia donde estaba la chica. Cuando la vi no pude evitar mi sorpresa, era Kikyou, la mejor amiga de mi Inuyasha. Me pareció raro verla sola, después de todo siempre que Inu y yo teníamos un pelea el salía corriendo con ella, pero al parecer esta seria la excepción, o posiblemente Inu estaba buscándome y por eso Kikyou estaba sola, decidí acercarme a ella se veía triste

"Hola" le dije, pero ella siguió en silencio

"Oye, estoy buscando a Inu¿lo has visto?"

"..." nada

"Oye, lo siento, perdóname, se que debes odiarme por hacer sufrir a Inu, pero la verdad es que yo lo amo"

"..." nada de nuevo, salvo por una pequeña lagrima que se deslizó por su rostro

"Oye, no estés triste, estoy segura que a Inuyasha no le gusta que llores"

"Perdón, no era mi intención" escuche muy apenas ese murmullo "Yo no quería" de nuevo una lagrima resbalo por su rostro

"No te preocupes, todo esta bien" le dirigí una sonrisa que no estoy muy segura que haya visto, tampoco sabía en ese momento cual era su problema, pero yo sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que ella no debía llorar.

De nuevo todo se torno negro a mí alrededor, vi un camino delante de mi pero me quede parada, trate de ver en otra dirección, pero todo era negro; escuche una voces bien conocidas para mi y me gire para ver a las personas que hablaban a mi espalda, tal como lo esperaba ahí estaba Inuyasha con Kikyou, escuche sus voces pero no sabía lo que estaban diciendo, no les entendía nada; decidí acercarme a ellos, quería saludar a Inu.

Pero repentinamente Inuyasha beso a Kikyou; eso me destrozo, mi vista se comenzó a nublar, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mis lagrimas corrían libremente, pero yo no podía moverme, estaba ahí frente a ellos, viéndolos besarse y yo no podía hacer nada. Cuando al fin se separaron, él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, viéndolos

"Kagome" susurro él, Kikyou me vio y de inmediato bajo la vista, en verdad estaba apenada por lo que yo acababa de ver "déjame explicarte"

"No" conteste yo de forma tajante y me di media vuelta; ante mi se hizo visible todo lo demás, estábamos en un parque no muy lejano de la escuela, pero en un barrio muy peligroso, reconocido por la violencia de las pandillas.

"Kagome yo…" no lo deje terminar, el camino que se había presentado ante mi en un principio era un callejón, no sabia a donde ir, así que corrí, internándome más en aquel barrio

"Kagome, espera…es peligroso…" Inuyasha corría detrás de mí, yo sabia que aquel barrio era peligroso pero en ese momento lo que quería era alejarme de él.

Sabia bien que el barrio en el que esta era de los más peligrosos de la ciudad, pero que estaría bien protegida si estaba con Kouga, él era buen amigo mío, nos conocimos en una fiesta del templo donde trabajaban Kikyou y Miroku.

En aquella ocasión él comenzó a platicar conmigo, recuerdo bien que yo estaba triste y él me animo, recuerdo que su frase era "ninguna chica debe de estar triste, todas son más bonitas si sonríen". Después de un buen rato de platicar con él me presento a sus amigos y a su novia, una gran chica de nombre Ayame, ella estaba muy enamorada de él y Kouga la adoraba. Tiempo después me entere que Kouga era el líder de una pandilla; por eso en esos momentos corría hacia donde estaba él, yo conocía bien el camino a su casa.

De pronto todo se volvió negro de nuevo, escuche aquel grito desgarrador, aquel en el que gritaban mi nombre con desesperación, pero esta vez fue diferente, no fue una sino dos voces las que me llamaban; el grito se repitió una y otra vez, me lleve las manos a los oídos, no lo podía soportar

"NOOO!" grite con todas mis fuerzas, lentamente todo comenzó a tomar forma de nuevo, estaba en el patio de la escuela, sentada en la banca que había compartido con Kikyou, pero ella ya no estaba, grandes lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro pero yo no emitía ningún sonido, me seque las lagrimas, no lloraría por aquella traición.

Vi mi reloj, hacia cinco minutos que había tocado el timbre que marcaba el final del descanso, me levante del lugar donde estaba y me fui caminado lentamente al salón, después de lo que acaba de 'ver' no tenía muchas ganas de tomar clases, camino a mi salón pase por el de Inuyasha pero no lo vi, solo vi a Kikyou en un rincón mirando por la ventana; seguí mi camino y entre al salón, el profesor ni se molesto en voltear a verme, ni un regaño, nada.

El resto de mis clases pasaron muy rápido, no puse atención en ninguna, solo podía pensar en lo que acaba de 'ver' a mi Inuyasha besando a Kikyou, su 'amiga'; trate de no pensar más en eso, después de todo eran extrañas visiones.

Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases tome mi mochila y espere a mis amigas en la puerta, por alguna razón andaban más lentas que de costumbre, cuando al fin me alcanzaron les hable

"Chicas, hoy no me puedo ir con ustedes, tengo cosas que hacer" pero ellas no me respondieron, me acerque a ellas, les di un fuerte abrazo, de los que estoy acostumbrada a dar cuando me despido, le susurre a cada una de ellas que las quería, que siempre iba a estar con ellas, no sabia por que lo había hecho, pero aun así lo hice. Cuando me despedí de Sango le di un fuerte abrazo

"Siempre voy a estar para ti, solo llámame" le susurre

"Kagome" me llamo ella mientras volvía a llorar

"¿Quieres hablarme de algo?" le pregunte dulcemente, pero ella no me dijo nada "nos vemos luego Sango" y salí corriendo, quería hablar con Inu sobre lo que acaba de 'ver' saber de su boca que nada de lo que había visto era real, no podía serlo.

Me apresure a la salida y vi que Kouga estaba recargado en la puerta de entrada, yo solo sonreí, el siempre iba por mi los viernes y luego nos íbamos a tomar un helado, hablamos de todo un poco, de Ayame, de Inu, yo le contaba de la escuela y él me platicaba de su trabajo; me acerque a él y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, tenía mucho tiempo de no saludarlo así, a Inuyasha no le gustaba, de hecho no le caía bien Kouga, aunque el sentimiento era recíproco, Kouga decía que Inuyasha era en niño bonito que no sabía valorarme, Inuyasha decía que Kouga era un oportunista y un violento; a mi nunca me importo mucho la opinión que tenían uno del otro, yo los quería a los dos, de diferente forma, pero igual los quería.

"Hoy no voy a poder ir a nuestra cita" le dije dulcemente a Kouga mientras me ponía a un lado de él

"Ese maldito niño bonito" dijo él duramente, mientras se tomaba el hombro izquierdo y lazaba un leve gruñido

"Kouga, no te enojes, tengo que hablar ciertas cosas con él" Kouga soltó un suspiro y miro hacía donde yo estaba

"Yo sabía que él no te valoraba Kagome, le haré pagar por todo, te lo prometo" después Kouga se fue por el rumbo que siempre tomábamos para ir por nuestro helado, yo me asuste por lo que él había dicho, así que lo seguí, tuve que correr para alcanzarlo; cuando por fin lo alcancé note como en el hombro había sangre, la camisa se estaba tiñendo lentamente de sangre. Me acerque a Kouga, lo tome de la mano pero él no se detuvo.

"Kouga, alto, estas sangrando" recuerdo haberle dicho, pero de nuevo nada, él no se detuvo, ni aminoro el paso, el único momento en el que se detuvo fue cuando paso por la heladería a la que siempre íbamos, me planté frente a él y le tome la mano, pero Kouga no reacciono, así que me acerque un poco a él para revisar su herida, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y de repentinamente me invadió la conocida sensación de vacío de nuevo todo se torno negro a mi alrededor.

Ahí estaba yo, corriendo, escapando de Inuyasha, de lo que acaba de ver, quería llegar con Kouga, necesitaba estar con él; en mi loca carrera escuche unos gritos pero no eran los de Inuyasha, eran más voces, no entendía lo que gritaban.

De repente escuche una explosión, o eso creí que era, gire la cabeza para ver de donde venia ese sonido y con lo que me encontré me paralizo completamente, un chico como de mi edad con un arma, un revólver, apuntando hacia donde estaba yo, escuche como la bala impacto en el auto que estaba a un lado mío, vi al chico a la cara y una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro, apunto de nuevo hacia mi, me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era muy tarde, una bala se abría paso hacia mi, sentí como el aire cambiaba de dirección y el pequeño objeto se impacto en mi pecho, sentí como se abría paso a través de mi carne, quemando todo a su paso. Escuche un tercer disparo y con un poco de dificultad vi como esta vez el que había sido herido era Kouga, lo vi caer al lado mío.

Todo negro otra vez

Cuando 'volví' me di cuenta que estaba frente a mi casa¿como llegue ahí? Sigue siendo un misterio para mí, el sol se estaba ocultando y las sombras se deformaban, se alargaban dando la impresión de querer escapar, escapar, justo lo que yo quería hacer; me daba miedo pensar en lo que venía¿Qué tal si todo lo que 'vi' es cierto?

Me obligue a caminar hacia la casa, a pesar de la enorme opresión que sentía en el pecho; algo me decía que todo terminaría pronto, que todo estaría bien.

Cuando por fin entre en la casa escuche dos voces que venían de mi cuarto, una era de Souta, la otra era de Inuyasha, aunque se escuchaba más ronca, más apagada, puedo jurar que se escuchaba triste, no recuerdo bien de lo que hablaban, pero Souta estaba muy enojado, culpaba de algo a Inuyasha. Me quite los zapatos lo más rápido que pude y subí las escaleras; cuando llegue a la puerta de mi cuarto Souta le estaba gritando a Inuyasha, lo zarandeaba, pero él no hacía nada, estaba sentado al centro del cuarto llorando silenciosamente sosteniendo un perrito de peluche, que él me regalo en la primer cita.

"lo siento" fue un susurro que salio de sus labios, tan quedo que Souta no lo escucho, yo no escuche pero lo leí.

Todo fue negro de nuevo, pero esta vez pude distinguir entre la oscuridad las orbes doradas de Inuyasha, tan cristalinas como en la habitación, lentamente puede ver su rostro, él susurraba algo, pero yo no le entendía; intente acercarme pero no me podía mover, algo me mantenía sujeta.

Todo se volvió más claro, Inuyasha me tenía abrazada, el dolor en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte, la sensación de vacío me carcomía, me llenaba de miedo, pude ver a Kouga en el suelo siendo atendido por uno de sus amigos. Los labios de Inuyasha se movían pero yo no lo podía oír, trataba de leer sus labios pero tampoco podía. De pronto un suave susurro llego a mis oídos

"Lo siento" y después de eso poco a poco recupere el oído "perdóname, es mi culpa," Inuyasha se aferraba a esas frases, eran su mantra y como tal me las repetía una y otra vez "Kagome, quédate conmigo, no te vayas" eso fue algo que me desconcertó, no me pensaba ir a ningún lado, no aun, pero sentía que poco a poco el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones, todo volvía a ser negro, la luz se estaba apagando y con lo ultimo de mis fuerzas levante una mano acaricie el rostro de Inuyasha, lo llene de sangre, y fin solo puede decir

"¿Por qué?" y deje escapar un ultimo suspiro.

Todo era negro a mi alrededor, penumbras y silencio mi única compañía, me quede así un rato y luego un punto blanco a lo lejos llamo mi atención, me acerque a el pero la luz era muy intensa, tuve que cerrar los ojos y cuando por fin pude abrirlos estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto, Inuyasha y Souta aun estaban en el, peleando, Souta estaba tan enojado e Inuyasha solo lo miraba triste, comprendiéndolo, las lagrimas comenzaron a empañar mi visión, mi respiración se volvió agitada y de nuevo acudió a mi esa pregunta, pero sabía bien que no iba a ser contestada, sabía que yo no iba a ser escuchada, pero aun así con lo poco que quedaba en mi susurre:

"¿Por qué?" Inuyasha y Souta se callaron, sentí como si me vieran pero yo sabia que eso era imposible aun así les sonreí, no se porqué pero lo hice.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo, la soledad me llevo consigo, yo solo me deje arrullar por su dulce canto, y en las profundidades de mi mente solo acudió a mí:

Una huida

Una explosión

Un grito

Un adiós

Y ahora una pregunta ¿Por qué?

* * *

N/A: Bueno si has leído esto es que ya leíste lo de arriba así que si te gusto puedes dejar un review y si no, pues también deja un review XD

Pues que decir, esto iba a tener un final diferente, aunque este era el original, pero como ando un poco depresiva y en mi casa esta lloviendo a cantaros, pues me gusto más este final.

Me despido y espero que hasta el próximo fic D


End file.
